


My Mate

by Milliesarah16



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Emotional, Emotional Sex, Insecure Kim Jongdae, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Pack Dynamics, Top Byun Baekhyun, Whiny Kim Jongdae | Chen, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliesarah16/pseuds/Milliesarah16
Summary: All of the Omegas are so pretty... And then there's Jongdae.There's no way Baekhyun would ever choose him.But Baekhyun has other ideas...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 28
Kudos: 273





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [putputpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/putputpotato/gifts).



> I haven't checked for grammatical errors, yet.

Jongdae has always thought of himself as a lonely Omega. He’s only ever had his best friend Minseok by his side. Not even his parents noticed his presence; always choosing to shower his Alpha sister with love and attention. His sister gets so many admirers, but she was only ever drawn to one Omega right from the moment they met. 

The Omega – Yuqi was her name – ended up triggering Soojin’s Alpha, to the point where they had to have an emergency mating ceremony. Yuqi was gifted, along with two other Omegas and a Beta, when a peace treaty was signed by the Kiowa Tribe’s Alpha, and the neighbouring Tribe’s Alpha, and when Soojin was tasked with guarding the newcomers, the scent hit her like a brick wall. At least, that’s what his sister told him and his family they day the newly mated couple came back from their uniting ceremony.

This ceremony consists of the pack elders asking the moon spirits if they are a destined couple, and if they are then the Alpha bites their Omega before taking them to the nest they made. 

The week after presenting – which normally happens when a pack members turns eighteen – any Alphas newly presented must go out and make their own nest, in preparation for finding their mate. In his sister’s example, this pre-emptive tradition ensured the safety of both her and her new mate. Omegas that have just been bonded are very vulnerable, and can’t control their scent; risking the attraction of any feral Alphas wandering around.

Jongdae’s sister was lucky. She found her destined mate at the age of twenty. 

Jongdae is twenty-five, and no one has had any interest in him.

Minseok always used to tell him that fate has a funny way of working, and for the longest time Jongdae prayed that Minseok was his mate. The other is so sweet and caring, and showers him with attention whenever he helps with Jongdae’s heat.

Then Sooyoung came of age, and he lost his best friend to his mate. He shouldn’t be bitter about it, but things had been so perfect when it was the two of them against the world. 

They used to shift into their wolf form – Jongdae’s being a delicate little thing with snow white fur, and Minseok’s a larger build with freckled brown fur – and roam the forest to hunt. They’d sprint to a nearby lake and play around in the water for hours, then dry off in a flowery meadow until they could hear the cries of their parents calling them home.

Jongdae should have know it was too good to be true.

The Omega very quickly found ways to try and fill the loneliness occupying his heart; taking it upon himself to become a gatherer. He’d venture out with others in a scavenger hunt for food. With the few Omegas travelling with them, he’d break off to find fruit and vegetables, whilst the Alphas and Betas would round up as much meat as possible. The Betas are the experts when it comes tracking, and all the Alphas had to do was catch and kill their prey.

The land they are able to hunt on has expanded tremendously, since Baekhyun became their pack leader. 

Baekhyun. Head Alpha and every Omega’s dream when they are trapped within the intensity of heat. Jongdae is no exception of this.

Though smaller than an average Alpha, he makes up for it with his muscular form, debilitating speed when on the hunt, and deadly gaze that could have anyone kneeling before him in the matter of seconds. It’s with all of these that he managed to overpower the last Head Alpha, Siwon. He had been a cruel wolf, so when Baekhyun defeated him in a fight, no one was sad to see the life drain from his eyes. In fact, the Tribe cheered and immediately proclaimed the young Alpha as their new pack Alpha.

That had been a month ago, and so much has already changed. 

Amongst all the peace pacts Baekhyun is forming with other Tribes, food quality and quantity has improved – mainly because Baekhyun doesn’t steal all the good food like Siwon used to – and living has improved, in general, now that the pack is allowed to go and collect better material for homes. The pack now has schooling opportunities, and care facilities for Omegas and their new-born pups.

In just a month, Baekhyun has changed everything for the better, and has even provided Omegas with the chance to do something; rather than leaving them to be overlooked as nothing more than knot warmers and baby makers. Hence why Jongdae now joins the scavenging group every other day.

Minseok had been hesitant to let Jongdae go, but the Omega just snapped that he wasn’t allowed to tell him what to do anymore. This left the elder speechless, and Jongdae saw the hurt within the other’s eyes, but Jongdae argued that Minseok now has Sooyoung to comfort him, where Jongdae has no one. So, he left anyway.

Recently, the pack has been high on tension, leaving Jongdae feeling antsy and on edge. He can’t go to Minseok anymore, so he takes to roaming the forest at night; lying in the same spot where he and the elder used to relax among the flowers. His fur always shielding him from the night time spring air, just enough to not feel the cold.

One night, he had been gazing up at the moon – his Omega blue eyes shining in the dull light – when he realised that it was a week away from a new moon.

That’s why the pack was growing restless.

At the same moment realisation came to him, a particular smell – that he couldn’t quite place, but felt he knew very well – hit him full force. He remembers the whimper his wolf let out; the urge to roll onto his back and bare his belly to the delicious smelling Alpha was overwhelming. But he held it back. He remembers the low growl sounding from behind him, making his fur stand on end, before he turned to see a large slate grey wolf stalking out from the tree line. The Alpha’s eyes had flashed a dangerous gold colour, as he took a dominant stance; tail up, body tense and ready to pounce, while Jongdae’s tail curled between his legs and his ears flattened against his lowered head. 

His Omega had been ready to mate, and the Alpha appeared to think the same thing as well.

But Jongdae ran. He ran faster than his little legs could carry him. He didn’t bother to look back, terrified as to the thoughts his Omega was having, whilst feeling as if he was floating on a cloud. He remembers that night as if it had just happened; the way the Alpha’s scent had him wanting to submit instantly was almost too good to be true.

A frustrated howl drags him out of his thoughts – causing a shiver to roll down his spine – and he hastily grabs the last few berries before shoving them in his basket. 

Today is the day of the new moon mating ceremony. 

Baekhyun is going to choose his mate.

A pained howl comes from within, and he has to snap at his Omega to get it to calm down. Despite doing this his own heart throbs painfully, as he drags himself back to their camp, basket heavy in his arms.

Jongdae thinks over how he’d never stand a chance of being chosen – and his Omega whimpers at the thought – which is why he had to occupy himself with gathering food for the ceremony. If only he’d be more beautiful like the other Omegas, then he’d be in his room being washed, pampered and decorated by his Omega father. Still, Jongdae had to be off to the side with the ones who weren’t chosen, so he took a quick dip in the lake earlier and made sure that his blonde hair was fluffier than normal.

It’s going to be painful witnessing the chosen Omegas present themselves to Baekhyun.

A New Moon ceremony is what wolves pride themselves on. It normally isn’t a mating as well, since the pack would just celebrate their loyalty to the moon spirits by eating, drinking and dancing all day and night. With Baekhyun as their new leader however, it is tradition for the Head Alpha to pick out a member of the pack to be their mate whenever the new moon comes around.

For wolves, this solidifies all pack loyalty and strength. The Head Alpha can choose which New Moon ceremony he picks his mate, as long as it’s within the first year of them being with the pack.

That’s how it has always been with wolves, no matter which Tribe it is.

As soon as Jongdae makes it back to their Tribe’s camp, he’s dragged off the side – to the right of the camp centre where Baekhyun’s ceremonial chair has been placed – and he’s left standing with the other gatherers; each offering an array of different foods for their Head Alpha to indulge in.

Soon after he’s left there, he makes eye contact with Minseok; the latter lined up behind the ceremonial chair, with all of the strongest Alphas in the pack. Jongdae gulps, looking away from the man he used to call his best friend, causing him to miss the look of hurt on the elder’s face.

There’s no time left to dwell on his emotions, when the chosen Omegas begin to line up in front of the Head Alpha’s chair. Jongdae can feel tears welling up in his eyes, seeing how beautiful they all look. There’s not an imperfection on them, no blemish on their skin, no hair out of place, their outfits fit them perfectly and make them look like Gods and Goddesses. Jongdae can’t help but look down at his own plain cotton robe, that merely covers his lower dignity, leaving his bare chest and Omega branding open for all to see. There’s nothing special about him. This is how he looks every day. No one would bat an eye in his direction.

Suddenly, Jongdae is hit by it.

Jojoba oil, fresh spring grass on a rainy day, and a musky scent that leaves the Omega’s mouth watering.

He’s smelt this before, and when his Omega barks with joy he knows instantly who it is. The Alpha from the other night.

As soon as the scent hits him, Baekhyun is appearing from a nearby hut.

He looks breath-taking.

The Alpha’s hair is a perfect white colour – contrasting beautifully with his hazel eyes – covering his forehead and falling into his eyes, with two small braids falling from the side of his head and over his right shoulder. A thin chain runs across his face, with a bunch of white feathers hanging from each end, and blue paint – forming intricate tribal patterns – runs from under his chin to below his leather robe and down his strong legs. Blue and white feathers hang from his hair, and leather bracelets cover his wrists, as final accessories to his ceremonial outfit.

He looks stunning, to say the least, and he’s not the only one thinking such a thing.

All of the Omegas’ scents spike in arousal at the sight of the Head Alpha. By the time the latter is standing in front of his ceremonial chair, the presented Omegas are close to baring their necks in submission. 

Despite the tempting scents all around him, Baekhyun proves just how much of a powerful leader he is; never once moving towards the dozen males and females lined up before him. The Alpha’s eyes are narrowed with concentration, as he scans the crowd of pack members who have come to witness such a special occasion. Jongdae is confused for a moment, when the Alpha’s brows furrow in disappointment, and all of a sudden the incredible scent is filled with a muted distress.

_Wait…_ He thinks, his eyes widening and turning a fierce Omega blue, just as his breathing begins to become laboured.

_Does that scent… Belong to Baekhyun?_

The Beta next to him gives him a strange look but Jongdae ignores it; his attention focused solely on the Head Alpha sat before the entire pack.

_It can’t be…_

The first Omega – a female – is ushered by one of the ceremonial Betas to stand before the Head Alpha. Jongdae can already see, despite his inner turmoil, the slick pouring down the inside of her thigh as she shamelessly spins in a circle; accentuating her curves and flipping her hair as if to waft her scent in the leader's direction.

Jongdae doesn’t like it. His Omega hates it.

When the female is done with her little performance – that, admittedly, left Jongdae sick to the stomach but he can't place the reason – she’s ushered to stand back in line. The other Omegas look impatient by this point; all of them ready and willing to show any reason why Baekhyun should choose them and not the others.

This continues for another thirty minutes, with Jongdae’s eyes constantly flickering between watching the Omegas’ performance and gauging the Head Alpha’s reaction. The latter hasn’t left anything open for interpretation, with his expression remaining perfectly neutral.

What he does notice is that – whenever a new Omega steps forwards – his nostrils begin to flare and his chest rises, as he inhales their scent. It’s as if he’s trying to find something.

Every wolf knows that the perfect, most accurate, way of finding a mate is through their scent. A wolf’s smell can tell another wolf everything they want to know.

The last Omega is sent back to her place in the line and, before he knows it, it’s the moment Jongdae has been dreading.

Baekhyun has to _choose._

A lump forms in his throat, watching the Alpha stand from his chair. Everyone waits, with bated breath, as the pack’s Head Alpha stalks towards the ones presented to him. He comes to a stop one metre away from the line – his nostrils flaring once again – before he’s releasing a growl that is enough to send shivers through everyone. 

Jongdae isn’t much better himself; his heart thumping in his chest, and his breath coming quickly, as his Omega tries to take control over his mind. His Omega wants to submit; wants to kneel before them and let Baekhyun take him. It doesn’t help that the Alpha is only a couple metres away from him, at this point.

The Head Alpha moves his head in every direction, searching for something.

Someone.

For a split second, their eyes meet and the Omega sees a flash of gold in Baekhyun’s eyes. Jongdae drops the basket he was holding and forces his eyes to close, trying to get control of himself. He’s so lost in his own thoughts, that he doesn’t register how close that intoxicating scent is until he feels a heavy puff of air against his face. His eyes shoot open – blue meeting gold – only to be face to face with the Alpha.

Baekhyun’s face is so close to his own, that he can feel every exhale against his skin.

_Alpha… Mate…_

His Omega cries and Baekhyun’s Alpha responds with another low growl, only this time it sounds so possessive that Jongdae feels his knees weakening. He whines in response, which tells Baekhyun that his Omega wants his Alpha; prompting the Head Alpha to lean forwards. The other noses at Jongdae’s neck searching for his scent gland, before sharp teeth are breaking the skin to seal the bond between them.

The connection is instantaneous, and his Omega yips in joy towards finally being united with his Alpha.

_Mate._

The voice in his head calls to him and he responds with another whine, just as the Alpha begins to clean the blood from his neck.

The members of the Tribe are silent for a moment, before howls of joy form across the land. Jongdae pays little attention to the noise, especially when Baekhyun is lifting his body with strong arms.

Jongdae can’t focus on anything other than the scent of the Alpha; paying no attention to the fading cries of his pack, nor the never-ending rows of trees that they pass as Baekhyun carries the Omega to their new nest.

_ Their nest…_

When some coherency returns, the blonde haired boy takes to licking and suckling on Baekhyun’s neck – being careful not to smudge the blue paint – which has the Alpha growling and tightening his grip on the smaller man in his arms.

Jongdae doesn’t stop marking the other’s skin until he’s gently placed upon a pile of soft furs.

_Nest? Our nest?_

His eyes are wide with curiosity, as he communicates through their bond; not trusting his own words quite yet. He’s still so overwhelmed.

A wave of possessiveness hits him.

_Our nest._

Baekhyun smiles at the Omega, and Jongdae concludes that he’s never seen anything so beautiful in his life. The Alpha must have heard this thought, for he releases a deep chuckle before nosing against the already healing mark on the Omega’s neck.

_Mine. My mate…_

This has the smaller whining once again; baring his neck to the man above him as he feels slick starting to pour out of his hole.

He doesn’t want to ruin the beautiful furs, but he can’t control himself. 

Sensing his mate's dilemma, Baekhyun’s long fingers begin to skillfully remove the robe covering Jongdae’s lower half. On reflex, the smaller goes to cover himself, but the disapproving growl has him halting all movements.

_Good boy._

He keens at the praise, wanting to be the best boy – the best Omega – for his Alpha; so he lets his arms fall, lifelessly, on either side of his head, as he spread his thighs apart to accommodate the man above him.

His blood feels as if it’s on fire when Baekhyun reaches down to remove the leather robe he’s wearing. The moan that leaves Jongdae’s mouth is nothing short of sinful, as soon as he sees his mates length rock hard against his stomach. He didn’t know that he could want anything as much as he wants Baekhyun to claim him. He wants the Alpha’s knot so badly that it physically hurts. He knew that the Head Alpha wouldn’t be lacking in that department – since Alphas are normally well endowed – but the length and thickness has Jongdae both worrying and craving the stretch.

The Alpha throws the leather robe to the side – his eyes never once leaving Jongdae’s wriggling body – before he raises his large hands to run the pads of his fingers across the Omega’s heated skin. Jongdae begins to tremble at the contact, feeling bumps rise across his skin at the searing feeling of the Alpha’s touch.

Baekhyun doesn’t do anything, he just sits back and admires the Omega falling apart beneath him. The taller’s hands map out the entirety of his body; drifting across his tense shoulders, over his soft stomach all the way down to his trembling legs. His touch is firm yet gentle, along the outside of his thighs, all the way to his ankles, but has a ghostly presence when he makes his way back up the inside of Jongdae’s thighs. It’s like the touch isn’t real, but it really is. 

A distressed whine passes Jongdae’s lips, when the elder’s hands skim around his painful erection, and his stomach clenches with want as the Alpha’s hands form a tight grip around his waist. It’s so wonderful, but not enough. He needs more.

_Please! Alpha!_

He begs the other, knowing Baekhyun heard as soon as the Alpha’s tongue creates circular motions around the sensitive buds on his chest; at the same time, those sinfully large hands reach under him to massage his plush cheeks. Soft cries of pleasure begin to tumble from Jongdae’s lips, as he lets his mate worship his body. The contact is more than he could have hoped for. He feels wanted. He feels special. He feels loved.

More slick pours out, his body overwhelmed by the tongue laving at his nipples and the hands digging into his ass. Baekhyun clearly likes to take his time and Jongdae is loving every moment of it. But, at the same time… He _needs_ more. 

And he does get more.

Baekhyun begins to trail his tongue down the Omega’s torso – not stopping for a second during his descent – and lets go of his grip on the smaller so he can move further down the body beneath him. Jongdae feels close to passing out when Baekhyun licks around his leaking erection, causing him to buck his hips in the hopes that it’d encourage more contact. The Alpha, however, presses his hips into the furs – a silent order for him to stay still – before he’s grabbing Jongdae’s legs and pushing them forwards. The Omega has never felt so exposed, as his eyes focus in on where Baekhyun is watching the slick trickling from his hole. It feels so dirty, but he can’t dwell on his insecurities for long when the Alpha _devours_ him.

His mate eagerly collects the slick with his tongue, swallowing it a moment later with a low moan when he’s hit with the taste. It’s so perfect, like all of his favourite fruits put into one delicious dessert. 

Jongdae wails. Everything about what Baekhyun’s doing right now, is all he ever wanted and more. Baekhyun continuously licks around Jongdae’s entrance – clearing away all the slick that has escaped – gulping down everything, as if he’s a starved wolf. The Omega is releasing a string of moans that are loud enough for their Tribe to hear, and Baekhyun opens his golden eyes to look into Jongdae’s own bright blue irises, just as the Alpha shoves his tongue inside of him.

This is enough to have the smaller cumming all over himself. His body is tense and rigid as his untouched erection spills strings of white across his stomach. Baekhyun doesn’t slow down the trusting of his tongue, even when the Omega’s body goes lax; muscles jolting with over-sensitivity as the Alpha makes his way back up the body below him. This time, he collects Jongdae’s cum in his mouth and, when he reaches the younger’s mouth, he presses his lips against the other’s; letting the latter taste himself. Jongdae’s too out of it to care that he’s swallowing his own cum, especially when Baekhyun takes to exploring his mouth, only pulling way to breathe.

It’s too surreal, having the Head Alpha’s lips against his own. They’re so soft and gentle, despite the urgency behind the kiss. 

The next time Baekhyun pulls away, he rests his forehead against the younger’s; their noses brushing together in such a tender way that Jongdae’s heart instantly skips a beat.

_Alpha ~_

He whines, and Baekhyun pecks his lips briefly as he lowers a hand to grab his own erection; lining it up with Jongdae’s awaiting entrance. The Alpha looks into the Omega’s eyes for confirmation, and the nod he gets in return is enough for him to push into the other.

Jongdae’s breath is caught in his throat, feeling Baekhyun’s entire length sliding against his walls, as the Alpha growls against his neck in-between leaving fresh marks across the expanse of his Omega’s throat. 

The larger male doesn’t stop until he’s buried his entire length inside his mate, and the pleasurable sensations are immediate for the mated pair. Jongdae feels so full of his Alpha, adoring the stretch as much as he thought he would. Baekhyun feels suffocated around his lover’s tight walls, but it’s the best feeling in the world; the way his mate’s body accommodated him so perfectly draws another growl from within his chest, that has his mate clenching around him.

Both are so overwhelmed with pleasure, that they have to pause for a minute. They are both panting like crazy, as if they have been stripped of air, and Baekhyun can’t control the urge to nuzzle against his mate whilst Jongdae chokes on a sob. He’s never felt so alive – never felt so loved – and it takes the Alpha’s calming pheromones to have him relaxing into the taller’s embrace.

_Mine._

_Yours._

Feeling less trapped in his emotions, Jongdae takes a shuddering breath before rotating his hips. Baekhyun clamps down on the Omega’s neck, at the sinful movement, but gets message that his mate is ready for him. 

The elder finds his lover’s hands, grasping them with his own, and lifts himself up so he can look into the smaller’s eyes. Both of them hiss as the Alpha draws back only to slam back into him. Jongdae throws his head back, as the elder repeats the action a few more times, before he’s finally setting a steady pace. His speed is just right, but his thrusts are deep enough for Jongdae to like his lover’s cock is punching the oxygen out of his lungs. Baekhyun wasted no time in searching for Jongdae’s sweet spot, and when he did the Omega almost faints with the intensity of his orgasm. His chest is dirtied, once again, but he doesn’t pay any mind to it. Not when Baekhyun is getting faster and faster, more animalistic with his movements. The pleasured growls bring Jongdae’s cock back to life, almost immediately after he came. He doesn’t think he can manage another orgasm, but when he feels the knot beginning to expand at the base of his lover’s erection, he knows that he’ll be seeing stars.

Baekhyun’s thrusts grow faster and faster, until his knot won’t allow him to pull out. Instead, he grinds down – hard – against Jongdae’s prostate, and this has the Omega cumming for the last time; stars dotting his vision and his body clamping so tightly around the Alpha, that he explodes inside of his Omega.

Their bodies are trembling, and they have collapsed into a messy heap against the furs, as they take in everything that just happened.

Jongdae has a mate. His mate is the Head Alpha. The Alpha chose him over everyone else.

Baekhyun rolls them onto their sides, his arms immediately wrapping themselves around the dazed Omega, who is still trying to come to terms with the fact that his mate could have chosen anyone. So, why him?

He must have let his thoughts travel through the bond, because Baekhyun is growling in displeasure towards Jongdae thinking of such things.

_My beautiful mate. Mine. All mine. No one else._

Jongdae tears up at this – feeling the hurt and sincerity through their connection – and leans forwards to nose at the elder’s throat in reassurance. 

_All yours, Alpha. Only yours._

This seems to satisfy the elder, as the younger feels him relaxing after those words.

_My mate._

This is all he hears before they’re drifting to sleep, locked in each other’s arms.

Jongdae isn’t a lonely Omega, anymore. 

He rekindled his friendship with Minseok, as soon as he and his mate returned from their mating week. It took some convincing, on Jongdae’s part, to persuade Baekhyun to let Minseok around the Omega, but with one night of rough and intense mating, Jongdae had managed to persuade his lover that his friend wasn’t a threat to their bond.

His parents were trying to get in his good books, after witnessing their son being chosen by the pack Alpha, but Jongdae wasn’t interested. They proved what they were really like, and Baekhyun quickly agreed that they should avoid all contact with them, as soon as Jongdae told him how he was never truly cared for by them.

His sister – on the other hand – was a different story. She never did anything wrong, and was always the one to show some affection whenever he couldn’t find any from his parents. Not to mention, Soojin’s mate is a total sweetheart of whom Jongdae has always enjoyed spending time with.

Despite his anxieties, Jongdae managed to perform his position – as Head Omega – very well. Where Baekhyun tended to be a tougher ruler, Jongdae was the perfect balance to this. It helps that the Omega lived under the reign of these pack rules for nearly three decades, until he found Baekhyun.

Now here he is; his belly swollen with pups and his perfect mate cuddling up behind him, with a protective hand over his protruding stomach, in the safety of their hut as they listen to the owls singing into the winter night sky.

He’s never felt so at home. Never felt so loved.

And now… He can fall asleep, with a heart full of content and a caring mate at his side.

He’s not alone, anymore.


	2. My Misgivings (Sequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Baekhyun doesn't turn away another's advances, Jongdae looks for comfort somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Mpreg, Unhealthy Thoughts, Mentioned Smut, Mentioned Voyeurism, Not checked for errors

At seven months pregnant – belly protruding with more pups than he can cope – Jongdae knows that the last thing he should have to deal with is an interfering Omega. He has to bite back the growl, that has been threatening to escape for the past few hours, when the aforementioned Omega tries to be discreet in placing a hand atop of Baekhyun’s – his mate’s – shoulder. To his credit, the Alpha never even tries to reciprocate her incessant need to touch what is his. It isn’t as if the mated couple make it a secret that they are together, either. Jongdae had given the woman some leeway at first, but it quickly evaporated when she ignored the pregnant male’s polite greeting as the head Alpha’s mate; continuing to – Jongdae supposes – flirt with Baekhyun whilst ignoring his existence entirely.  
When Baekhyun took Jongdae to the river for their morning alone time, that the Omega has found an increasing need for since his mate got him pregnant, said Alpha warned him of a busy week full of peace discussions and other politics that the smaller refused to listen to in fear that he would fall asleep. As the taller cleansed him – the Alpha allowing the younger to relax into his embrace as his hands worked over the Omega’s skin – he naively expected the tribe meeting to run as smoothly as the previous discussions had. Of course, fate had to work against him.  
The moment the mountain tribe entered their territory, one of the pack’s Omegas took an instant liking to Baekhyun and had no shame in displaying her interest in front of his pregnant mate. To say Jongdae was frustrated and hurt would be an understatement; his hormones proving to only worsen his negative emotions. What upset him more was that his mate never took the time to remind her that he was mated, nor dismiss any of her physical advances; of which were, unfortunately, becoming more frequent than infrequent. Jongdae could feel his Omega whining in protest when the woman shifted her robe so that her, admittedly large, breasts were more on show before she stepped closer to the head Alpha, fluttering her eyelashes and twirling her hair as if she were at a mating ceremony.  
Jongdae rubs his belly in distress, feeling his pups shifting around and kicking out as a response to their mother’s worry. The small Omega turns his head, no longer wishing to witness that woman all over the soon-to-be father of his children, as well as making sure to keep quiet about the whole display of disrespect. The last thing he wants to do is ruin the discussion for his mate, concluding that if Baekhyun is alright with her advances then he has no right to say anything. That thought alone scares Jongdae, enough to have him searching for Minseok. There’s no sign of his best friend within their ever-growing village; only seeing the tribe members mulling about with business as usual. The pregnant wolf gives up, eventually reminding himself that the elder is on hunting duty today; no doubt running the hunt with the same perfection he shows in everything he does.  
Letting the smallest whine be conjured from the back of his throat, Jongdae rises from his chair and begins to waddle back to the hut he shares with Baekhyun. He remembers the elder offering to build him a new one, but Jongdae hated the idea of leaving the lingering scent of the other, so they decided to stay put.  
“Jongdae?” A crisp voice cuts through his thoughts, bringing his attention to a worried Alpha standing before him.  
“Xing?” He questions; absentmindedly letting a desperate whine come through in his tone.  
“What happened? Are you alright?”  
Not long after the mating ceremony, Minseok came crying to Jongdae, pleading for the Omega to talk to him again and to rekindle their friendship. With a lot of persuasion on his behalf, Baekhyun agreed that Minseok wouldn’t be a threat to their bond and the two acted as if they never argued in the first place. A month after they started speaking again, the elder introduced Jongdae to Yixing; an Alpha who recently left his old pack to move into Baekhyun’s tribe. Yixing wasn’t like Minseok, in that he was quieter and more reserved, which meant that he was the perfect friend for ranting about life and it’s unfair treatment. Not to mention Yixing didn’t have a mate, providing a permanent fixture in his life that the Omega never knew he needed. Minseok will forever be like a brother to Jongdae, but he had his own family and responsibilities now.  
The pregnant Omega pouts up at the Alpha, his eyes struggling to fight back tears as the other sighs and draws him into a comforting hug. Since his pregnancy started, Jongdae has been a lot more physically and emotionally demanding, so the Alpha is used to stepping in when Baekhyun is too distracted by work that his leadership demands.  
“Want to talk about it?” Yixing lightly questions, whilst stroking a gentle hand down his friend’s cloth covered back.  
Jongdae shakes his head.  
“You sure?”  
The Omega shakes his head once again, causing the taller wolf’s lips to tug up into a fond smile.  
When he is sure that the other is done cuddling, he leads the latter back to own hut. Yixing briefly acknowledges how nice it is to have the Omega in his usually empty home, but quickly shakes the thought when the other whines in his struggle to gather furs for his nest. The elder notes – as he is laying the furs out across the corner of his home – that Jongdae has only done this once in his company, which was when he and Baekhyun had a big argument about how the head Alpha works too hard and doesn’t give the Omega enough attention. Jongdae only lashed out like that since he was entering preheat and his mate was nowhere to be seen; them later finding out that he had been playing in the lake with some of the other Alphas. Jongdae had not been impressed, choosing to nest within Yixing’s home just to spite the other. It hadn’t been fun being forced into the middle of that chaos.  
“Why didn’t you say anything, Dae?”  
The two friends lay facing each other amongst the pile of furs, Jongdae having just told the elder what the woman was doing and how Baekhyun never denied her advances. Yixing was angry, for his own reasons, since in normal circumstances such behaviour is viewed as disrespectful to a couple’s bond, but when a pregnant Omega is involved… He doesn’t know how Jongdae kept it together.  
“Because I don’t want to ruin the treaty.” The younger mumbles, averting his gaze to his twiddling fingers.  
Yixing adorns a look of displeasure upon his face, “If Baekhyun thinks that some stupid peace treaty is more important than his pregnant mate… then he’s not worth your love, Jongdae.”  
The other smiles sadly before snuggling into the Alpha and closing his eyes to rest. Yixing places a hand around the smaller’s waist to tug him closer, letting himself doze off as well.

-

Baekhyun can’t find his mate anywhere.  
After the meeting with the mountain pack had finished, the Alpha realised that his mate was no longer by his side like he usually would be. Baekhyun concluded that Jongdae must have been tired, or that he was having a particularly difficult day, and that he decided to go back to their hut and relax. Although, the Omega always informs him when he wants to leave, but he didn’t dwell on that thought for long we he noticed that their hut was scarily empty.  
The Alpha refused to panic, that was until he discovered that Jongdae wasn’t with Minseok either; the older Alpha hesitantly stating that he hadn’t seen the pregnant male since yesterday.  
Baekhyun ran to every home, every market stall, every gathering space and field he knows Jongdae would be likely to visit, only to find nothing. He stands in the midst of market square tugging his hair in frustration. The other wolves stare in concern before deciding that it’s none of their business and moving on. He runs through every possible option, ticking them off as he goes, until his eyes widen.  
“I swear, if Yixing has done anything to my mate…” He curses, storming in the direction of the other Alpha’s hut. Almost immediately – upon his arrival at the other’s home – he can smell the scent of his distressed, pregnant mate. He growls, not bothering to knock before barging in to confront the other.  
“Hey!” Yixing jumps up from a nest that had been made in the corner of the room, “you can’t just come in here as you please!”  
“Oh yeah? Watch me!” Baekhyun squares his shoulders, marching forward until he’s right in the other’s face; both Alpha’s nostrils flare with anger, as their scents combat each other with its intensity.  
“Get out of my house.” Yixing growls, voice low and full of warning.  
“Give me back my mate and I might consider it.”  
“He doesn’t want to see you,” Yixing smirks, “no… he wants an Alpha who will actually acknowledge him and take care of him.”  
A deep growl escapes from the head Alpha, his mind scrolling through all the ways he can rip the limbs from the other’s body.  
“I’m warning you, Zhang… Get out of my way.”  
Before the addressed Alpha can answer, a high-pitched whine sounds from where the makeshift nest had been placed. Both arguing wolves immediately quiet down and attempt to control their scents; not wanting to upset the pregnant Omega once again. Aforementioned Omega sits up, rubbing his eyes cutely and yawning his sleep away.  
“Xing? Where are y- “ Jongdae begins to question, only to stop midsentence at the sight of his best friend an mate standing a couple of metres away. The pregnant wolf looks between them, his gaze appearing lost and confused before he comprehends the situation. Jongdae’s eyes widen and he wastes no time in protectively cuddling the furs covering his swollen belly.  
“Dae – my love – I’m not here to harm you or the pups… I don’t know what’s wrong but we can talk when we get back to our hut, alright?” Baekhyun gently speaks, crouching so that he’s eye level with the Omega; opening his arms in an attempt to coax his wide eyed mate into coming with him.  
An adorable scowl adorns the younger’s features, “why should I? You really upset me, Baek.”  
The Alpha’s heart stops for a moment – his brain attempting to run through the events of the day to find out what must be hurting the other – before he responds.  
“I promise you, my angel… I had no intentions of hurting you. Please come back to me. I miss my mate and my pups.”  
Jongdae is weak for his mate’s puppy eyes, which is the only reason why he is perched within his own comforting furs and not the nest in Yixing’s hut. His friend wanted to put up a fight – Jongdae could tell – when the Omega crawled into his lover’s arms, but the Alpha had enough sense and composure to understand when he shouldn’t involve himself in a bonded pair’s dispute.  
Baekhyun is currently giving the Omega a shoulder massage, since the act was the only way Jongdae agreed to speak to the elder.  
“ – and when you didn’t push her away… when you never refused her touch and obvious interest… I don’t know, I – I couldn’t just sit there and watch.”  
Jongdae can smell the sourness in Baekhyun’s scent, “why didn’t you say something, Dae? You know I would have put a stop to it immediately.”  
“I didn’t want the meetings to fall through… I didn’t want to ruin things and start a fight.”  
At this, the Alpha’s hands stop working the knots out of his shoulder muscles and he lowers his arms to wrap them around the Omega’s torso from behind; his gentle touch soothing his steadily relaxing pups. Thin, wet lips find the skin on his neck and his lover places scattered kisses around the sensitive area; not stopping until Jongdae is breathless and pliant within his strong, comforting arms.  
“Dae… You have no idea do you?”  
The smaller wolf can feel the smirk against his scent gland, of which the elder wastes no time in rubbing his nose over the bond mark that provides the symbol of their relationship.  
“I would have fought to the ends of the earth – until there were no survivors – if it meant you’d be happy. Yes, the peace meetings are vital for the strength of the pack… but I’d give it all up in an instant if it meant being by your side for the rest of my life. I couldn’t care less about everyone else, you are my soulmate, my purpose for living. Even before I met you, I knew that I’d devote my life to the person I was destined to be with.”  
Jongdae can feel the tears of happiness welling within his eyes. Baekhyun always did have a way with words and the tone of his voice – so smooth and caring – makes the Omega question why he was worried and upset in the first place.  
“Fate decided for us to be together, Jongdae… and I’ll be damned if I let anything – let alone a desperate, horny wolf – take that away from me.”  
“I’m sorry, Baek. I love you so much.”  
“Don’t apologise, my angel. Yixing was right, I need to do more to show you just how much I care for you.”  
“Baek…”  
“I love you so much, my love. Now let me show you.”

-

The very next day, Jongdae’s worries towards the meeting had completely vanished, since Baekhyun had made it a point to arrive late with his mate cradled in his arms. The younger immediately noticed the female’s distaste towards the sight, prompting maximum effort on his part to not deliver a triumphant look towards her stupid face.  
To make matters worse – for her, that is – Baekhyun decided to have Jongdae perched on his lap before openly touching the pregnant male’s cock; getting him off in front of everyone before slipping his own erection into the Omega’s hole, letting his lover be a good little cock warmer for the entire duration of the meeting.  
Unfortunately for the woman, public displays of affection are very common within wolf tribes. It pleased Jongdae, to no end, when his mate decided to utilise this to appease to his Omega’s needs.  
He will never doubt the other, again.


End file.
